Insane RoadTrip
by MarikRules
Summary: Me and the YGO cast go on a roadtrip. We also take along the Inuyasha cast. This might result in a lot of insanity. YGOInuyasha crossover.
1. Default Chapter

**Insane Road Trip**

**Chapter 1**

Me- Yay my first fanfic.

Bakura- took you long enough.

Me- shut up.

I hope you all like this. Its my first fanfic so give me a break.

Marik- I have complete faith in you.

Me-Thank you Marik!

Bakura- suck up.

Me- shut up Bakura. Anyway Marik will you be so nice as to do the disclaimer?

Marik- sure MarikRules does not own anything except herself and her character.

Me- thank you Marik.

Summery: the Yu-Gi-Oh characters as well as me Nikira go on a roadtrip. And well things go crazy.

00

0

Chapter 1 the crazyness begins

It was a normal boring day. Yes everyone was bored.

I'm bored. I think I'll take a road trip with thew yu-gi-oh cast. Mariks so cute. I think. At Kame Game shop 

"I'm bored." Yugi said

Nikira appears. "Good." I said

"Um who are you?" Yugi askes.

"I'm the autheress. And I want to go on a road trip. You want to go?" I reply

"Um okay." Yugi said and goes to phone (due to lazyness I'm going to say he called everyone)

Everyone arrives.

"So we're going on a road trip?" Marik asked

"Yes you adorable cutie." I say while hugging Marik

"Uh hi Nikira." Marik said.

"So exactly where are we going?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know I just figured we would pick a random place and go." I reply.

"You mean you draged all of us over here and have no fucken clue what we're doing!" Seto said.

Nikira smack seto upside the head. "You shouldn't curse in front of your little brother. And now I have to up the rating."

"I really couldn't care less." Mokuba said.

"That doesn't matter. Because now children can't read this." I reply.

"Who cares all I know is I'm not providing transportation if you don't know where we're going." Seto said.

"All right. Um why don't we just travel around the US." I say.

"Great.(sarcasm) so lets see how many limos will that be? And how do we get from Japan to the US in limos?" Seto said.

" Um my autheress powers. lets see theres Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Yami Marik (YM) me and this might be a crossover so maybe Inuyasha, Kagome, Songo, Meraku and Zippo." I say.

"Are you crazy? that's like 17 people. And you're inviting Inuyasha when you had a problem with me cursing? Seto replied.

"How about this we rent a van. That way we can all be in one vehical. And you just get on my nerves." I said.

"Ok." Was all Seto said.

Inuyasha cast appears.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said.

"Hi and welcome to my fanfic." I say.

"Damn. A new autheress." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha be nice." Kagome said.

Nikira: anyway we're going on a road trip so everyone in the van.

"What the fuck is a van and a roadtrip?" Inuyasha asked.

Nikira: Don't cuss damn it. We have children here. Not to mention young viewers.

"Oh well guess you'll just have to up the rating." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh well let's just go. So we take off on our road trip." I said.

End chapter 1.

Me-well that didn't start out as funny as I wanted it. But I'll keep working at it. Hope you like it so far. Its just chapter 1.I'm not good at starting stories. I'm going to also get started on Fear comes full circle.

Bakura- With the cast from The Ring Curse how are you going to pull that off?

Me- I don't know yet.

Marik-read and review please.


	2. Who drives

MarikRules- Hi guess who's back?

Bakura- how often must you come back.

MR- and you said I wasn't committed to my work.

Marik- Yay you're back to update!

MR- Well I'm happy one of my muses appreciates me. Anyway thank you BlackJackal for your review. I'm sorry if I've been spelling names wrong. I'll try and fix that.

Bakura- Haha you can't spell.

MR- oh shut-up. Marik please do the disclaimer.

Marik- Of course MarikRules doesn't own yugioh or anything else mentioned that might get her in trouble if there's no diclaimer. Now on to the story.

00

0

Chapter two. Who Drives?

We were about to take off on our road trip.

"I drive!" I shouted.

"Are you crazy, you're only fourteen! And I provided the van. I drive." Seto said.

" Actualy I'm 15. That's how long it took me to update that I haven't changed my profile." I said.

" When did you turn 15?" Marik asked.

" Same day Kaiba turned 16. Yes I have the same birthday as Seto Kaiba." I reply.

" Joy I have the same birthday as this insane girl." Seto stated.

" And I have my permit." I said.

" Well to bad for you. Because you can't drive unless your with a license driver 18 and over. Does anyone here qualify?" Seto said.

"Well no but it's my story, so I up grade myself to license driver and I'm 16. Haha." I said.

" Fine since your throwing such a big deal you drive. For now at least. And please don't kill us all." Seto said.

"Okay now who will navigate?" I asked.

"I will!" Joey volunteered.

" No way, you couldn't read a map if your life depended on it!" Seto shouted.

"I want Marik to sit up front with me anyway." I said.

"Is he any better at reading a map?" Yami asked.

"For your information Pharaoh, yes I am." Marik said.

"Then it's settled." I stated.

"Great, first Marik navigates and Nikira Drives, first we're going to get lost then we will crash and die." Inuyasha said.

"Oh you have so much faith in us." I said.

We all get in the van and get situated.

"Okay first stop California." I said.

"How are we getting there from Japan?" Yami asked.

"When we get to the coast my autheress powers will float us over the ocean." I said.

"Well that sounds retarded but oh well." Bakura said. We take off.

And drive for about 10 minute then the boredom kicks in.

"I'm bored." Mokuba complained.

"We've only been driving ten minutes, how could you possibly be bored." Ryou asked.

"I'm a kid what do you expect?" He asked.

Well give him a game or something." I said.

Kaiba gives him a gameboy. (Don't own, Oh I said the disclaimer already.)

"I want a game boy too." Shippo said. He is given one.

"I'm hungry!" Joey and Tristan shouted.

"I have to use the bathroom." Kagome said.

"I'm bored too." Inuyasha complained.

"For the love of Ra! We've only been driving 10 fucken minutes! How can you all be complaining!" Marik shouted. "Are you telling me this is how the whole trip will be?"

"Don't be ridiculous Marik this is just the beginning it gets much worse." I helpfully say.

" Can I please go to the bathroom?" Kagome asked.

"I have to go too." Sango said.

" Can I go in with you?" Miroku asked. Sango slaps him.

"Fine!" I shout and pull over at a rest stop. "Everyone that has to go, please go now."

Half the people in the van get out to go. Joey and Tristan go to a conveyance shop to buy snacks. Everyone gets back in the van.

"Okay every one happy now?" I ask.

"I'm still bored." Inuyasha said.

"Well find something entertaining." I said.

And we continue driving. Not knowing what else is in store.

00

0

MR- another chapter done.

Bakura- Wow I bet this will go no where fast.

MR- does anyone have faith in me?

Marik- I do.

MR- thank you. Well I hope you like this so far.

Marik- read and review.


	3. Hotels

MarikRules-Why is no one reading this?

Marik- I'm sure they are, they just don't review.

MR- Oh well I'll post it anyway. Hey, this is the wrong format, why does the ring curse keep getting taken off and not this?

Marik- Don't know, but just incase lets stop talking and start the fic. Marikrules owns nothing in this story.

00

0

We continue to drive along. Almost everyone has fallen asleep. Marik starts to dose off.

"Hey you're navigating. You can't go to sleep on me now." I say.

" But I'm tired and bored." Marik wined.

" Should we check in a hotel. It is starting to get late. And nobody is really in the mood to drive at night." I said. " Plus we'll be reaching the ocean soon. We shouldn't cross it at night especially if I'm tired."

" You're right if you went to sleep we'd fall into the ocean and die." Marik said.

"Nice way to put things." I reply.

We start to look for a hotel. Everyone is up again to help look.

" Lets go to that one." Yami shouts putting to a random hotel.

"No that one!" Kagome said pointing to another random one.

"Lets get one with a pool. An indoor one at that." Tea says.

" I want one that gives free breakfast in the mornings." Joey said.

" I want one with a game room." Mokuba said.

"Okay listen we will try to find one everyone will like! And Mokuba I don't think we'll find one with a game room." I said.

We stop at a nice looking hotel. (When they get to the U.S I'll name hotels. But I don't know of any in Japan.)

Everyone grabs some luggage and heads in. We rent about 7 rooms, having 3 to a room.

"Okay everyone choose your roommates." I say.

" You know Sango, there's enough room for 21 people, we only brought 20. So one room will have only two people. How about you and me get that one and have some fun alone." Miroku said.

"You sick perv no way." Sango replied and slaped Miroku.

" Well I tried." Miroku said.

"That room is for me and Mokuba. I want nothing to do with any of you people." Seto said.

"Then why did you come?" Joey asked.

"I was forced by the authoress. She wanted me to pay for it." Seto responed.

"Ha ha." I laughed. "Okay so everyone else pick your room mates. Here's how it went.

Tea, Mai and Serenity.

Marik, Y. Marik and Bakura

Yami, Yugi and Ryou

Joey, Tristan and Duke

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo.

Sango, Kagome and me.

Seto and Mokuba. (I know I wrote 17 in the first chapter, don't know how I got more people and don't care.)

"Okay we got that situated. Lets go to the pool!" Mokuba shouted.

So we headed for the pool. It was an indoor pool. Lucky for us we were the only ones in there. It was a big pool, but an indoor pool with 20 people. A lot of us dived in while others stayed out.

"Cannon Ball!" Joey shouted and dived in splashing everything.

"Joey! Some people didn't want to get wet. Like me!" Mai shouted.

"Uh sorry." Joey replied.

I'm standing near the pool, not sure if I feel like getting wet. Someone jumps from behind me.

"Boo!" Marik shouted and pushed me in.

"Marik that wasn't nice!" I said.

"You shouldn't piss off the authoress." Ryou informed.

"I'm her favorite. She won't do anything to me." Was Marik's reply.

" Your lucky you're so damn cute." I said.

"I know I am and I'm not cute I'm hot and sexy." Marik said.

We continued swimming. Sango tried to drowned Miroku a few times. But besides that it went fine.

We started getting tired and decided to go to sleep. We all got to our rooms.

"Let's stay up all night and tell secrets and stuff. Since we're all best Friends." Tea said.

"Let's not and go to sleep." Was Mai's reply.

Everyone eventually goes to sleep.

00

0

MR- That's all for now.

Marik-Read and review.


End file.
